Hiccups
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Ally has a severe case of the hiccups, and Austin's there to help her out. Just a fluffy little oneshot please RxR!


**Hey guys!**

**Spidey here!**

**So I've had this story festering in my mind for a while now and I figured it was time to write it!**

**Now Disclaimer!**

**I in no way own the show Austin and Ally, which is in fact owned by Disney.**

**So, please enjoy this work of fiction!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Austin grinned as he walked through the familiar doors of Sonic Boom.

His eyes scanned the store until they settled on the person that he was looking for and his grin widened.

Stealthily creeping up behind his target the blonde took a deep breath and was about to scare the person when-

"Hi Austin" Ally answered with a roll of her eyes as she turned around to face the blonde.

The pop star stepped back and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Als! What's up?"

Just as the brunette was about to respond however a surprising noise escaped her mouth.

"_**Hic!"**_

Austin looked at the girl curiously.

"Ally do you have the hiccups?" he asked.

The girl opened her mouth only for another offending hiccup to escape, causing her to blush bright red and chew on her hair.

Austin could only smile.

'_She's so cute' _he thought fondly, before dispelling the thought from his mind.

"Come on you, I've got a glass of water with your name on it."

The boy gently laid his hand against the girl's lower back and led her up to the practice room.

As she gulped down the glass of water Austin waited five more minutes before she hiccupped once again.

Making a quick decision, the blonde once again crept up behind the unsuspecting songwriter and with a deep breath let out a mighty roar.

"AAAAH!" the brunette turned around to find the boy grinning at her boyishly, once again causing her to go bright red.

"Are your hiccups gone?" he asked tenderly.

The girl smiled and then hiccupped once again.

The pop star frowned as he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Ok, well we still have a few more tricks to try right? It'll be easy." he grinned.

**-2 hours later-**

"This is so hard!" the blonde cried, pulling at his hair in a crazed manner.

"How are we ever supposed to get rid of your hiccups?" he asked himself, the girl just hiccupped once again in response.

Just then Austin grinned "I got an idea!"

He grabbed Ally's hand and eagerly ran out of the practice store, never noticing the full-blown blush on the shy songwriter's face, or the smile.

The boy finally stopped and allowed the girl to catch her breath as he joyfully pointed to the sign above them.

"The...'_**hic!'**_ movies?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

Austin nodded enthusiastically,

"Yeah! We're gonna go see a scary movie! Maybe it could help you with your hiccups! Shall we?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

Ally smiled shyly as she accepted his hand.

Nodding as she hiccupped.

After another hour or so the two friends stepped out of the theatre the girl's eyes wide as she clung to the blonde's arm, and constantly scanning the surrounding area in a frenzied fashion.

"Are your hiccups gone?"

The girl looked up

"_**HIC!"**_ the girl groaned frustratingly before burying her head into her partner's arm.

"I was afraid you'd say that." He frowned.

Then he grinned once again as inspiration struck him.

He quickly led her to another location and walked into the store.

"Hey welcome to Dingo's Joke Shop how may I- what are you two doing here?"

Austin grinned as he looked at the brunette's best friend.

"Hey Trish! Ally's got a case of the hiccups, and I was hoping you could help!"

The Latina walked up to her best friend and studied her carefully.

"Pickles"

Ally looked around excitedly, before looking back at Trish.

"'_**HIC!' **_Where!?"

**Smack!**

The blonde gaped at the girl as Ally held up a hand to her cheek.

"What the hell!?"

Trish shrugged,

"You asked if I could help I thought that slapping her would work" she answered nonchalantly as they both looked back at the brunette.

"Well?" Austin asked softly.

The songwriter hiccupped once again before glaring at her best friend.

The boy sighed before gently leading the girl out,

Trish sighed before going on her five-minute break without informing her boss.

They made another stop and Austin wearily knocked on the door.

Red hair popped out of the door followed by the smiling face of his best friend.

"Heya Austin! Hiya Ally! What brings the two of you here?"

Austin smiled,

"Sup Dez, you see Ally has the hiccups and I was hoping you might know a remedy or two to get rid of them.

The brunette once again hiccupped as the redhead mused thoughtfully before grinning once again.

"Sure! Come on in!"

Minutes later Ally was hanging upside down as she mournfully ate a piece of ham with peanut butter and drank a cup of jelly.

"Are you sure this could help her with her hiccups?" Austin asked.

Dez nodded, "Yep! This is what my gammy does whenever she has the hiccups! Or is that when she is constipated….." the boy wondered.

Ally's eyes widened before she turned upright and quickly spat out the food and washed her mouth out.

When she came back over to them she still had the hiccups.

"I have another solution!" the redhead smiled widely as his two friends waited for him to tell them what it was.

Dez suddenly slapped the girl with a rubber chicken.

"What is wrong with you people!?" Austin screamed before grabbing Ally's hand and storming out of the redhead's house.

He stopped as soon as they reached the park and sat the girl down on a nearby bench before kneeling down in front of her.

"You ok?"

Ally nodded as they boy sighed,

"I'm sorry about Trish and Dez."

"It's _**'Hic!'**_ okay." She smiled.

Austin smiled back and then looked down to notice that they were still holding hands.

"Oh sorry Als!" he stammered, blushing as he let go.

"It's _**'Hic' **_ok, I didn't _**'Hic'**_ mind." She confessed shyly.

The blonde's blush widened before he beamed at her.

"'Hey Ally?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can I try one more thing for your hiccups?" the blonde questioned.

"I don't see why _**'Hic'**_ n-not." The girl replied, causing the boy's grin to widen.

"Good" he whispered before kissing her softly, much to the brunette's surprise.

He pulled away soon after and nervously waited for the girl's reaction.

"Well?"

Ally suddenly snapped out of her stupor and looked at him.

"I t-think you need to do i-it a-again." the girl stammered with a bright blush.

The pop star grinned before quickly reattaching his lips to hers.

Ally would never tell him, but her hiccups left hours ago.

She just wanted an excuse to have his undivided attention.

And Austin would never tell her, but he just wanted an excuse to kiss her.

**END**

**So what did you all think?**

**Just something that came to me as I was watching some tv.**

**Haha**

**So please Review!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
